The game
by chibi-unicorn-girl
Summary: This is a cross-over from Digimon 02, Tamers and Frontier. All the Digi-destined are forced back to play a "game" made by an evil digimon named Rendamon. BUT will there be complications working together and how do they win this... game?
1. Chapter 1

MY VERY FIRST UPLOAD please review!

Before I start, this is a Digimon fan fiction. It is a cross-over of 02, tamers and frontier only some characters may be used in this story. I also use the English dub names.

Kari (13) Tk (13)

Ken (13) Willis (13)

Takuya (14) Zoey (14)

Kouji (14) Kouichi (14)

Takato (13) Rika (13)

Henry (13) Jeri (13)

It's my fan fiction so I just said they were this age. Sorry if that sounded cocky.

* * *

Chapter 1 All together

All the chosen children were sitting together on the school seats outside. So were the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors. They were watching the ceremony of the opening of the new school building. On one side was the school and the other the parents which had chosen to come and watch. Ken and Willis were also sitting with the chosen ones. Willis was a transfer student and Ken had showed up because he had been given the time of school. They were all sitting there barely listening to the announcement, when Kari and Kouji shivered slightly.

"Kari? What's up?" whispered Tai.

"I just have a bad feeling. Like something really bad is going to happen. Something dark is coming"

"A digimon?"

"I don't know…" she whispered back.

"Kouji? What's the matter?" asked his twin.

"Just a bad feeling is all. Something dark is coming."

After saying these words a portal opened up above where the teacher was standing and a digimon descended.

There were screams coming from all directions but no-one moved at all. It was like they were all glued to the seat and frozen.

" We can't move!" echoed the people.

The unknown digimon laughed evilly.

"I've cast my magic upon you all, None of you can move! Except if I call out your name."

Everyone looked at the digimon confused.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't know some of the people among you? Just how stupid are you humans."

The Chosen Children, the tamers and the Warriors looked at each other. This digimon wanted them. It had to be them. But why? None of them had been to the digital world in ages.

"Well let's begin the game, shall we? First of all my name is Rendamon" Said the digimon. Rendamon grabbed a small child from one of the rows and held him in his scaly hand, a few people cried out and some children began to cry.

" Don't worry I won't hurt him, as long as you people do what I say. Hmm who should I start with…"

Rendamon queried for a moment before a smirk fell across his face. He whispered the word Warriors.

"The warrior of fire, Takuya. The Warrior of Wind, Zoey. The Warrior of Light, Kouji. The Warrior of Darkness, Kouichi." Said Rendamon. All his friends looked at Takuya and pleaded with him not to go. He didn't listen; he stood up and went to the front. Rendamon looked at the child.

"What do you want!" said Takuya.

"Don't worry, your just a small part of the game. The pieces who I really want…. Well let's say the best for last."

Before any of the Warriors had a chance to reply a dark blue light shot from the digimon's hand and covered the Warriors. Their families cried for the monster to let the children go and have mercy on them. But the digimon laughed and said that they have been through a lot worse than this. The warriors were stuck in a ball of light thing. No sound could be heard from them although they could hear and see what was happening outside of the ball.

" Next… Tamers…" Said Rendamon in a low, hiss.

"Tamer Takato, Tamer Rika, Tamer Henry, Tamer Jeri…"

The four children walked down to where the other children had been before going into the ball of light. Their parents pleaded from the stands but the children had nothing to tell them. They didn't even know what was happening. The four children looked at Rendamon. The digimon smiled darkly and with a wave of his hand; the children gasped to see their digimon lying in front of them asleep. The children were on the floor shaking their digimon trying to wake them up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" shouted Jeri hysterically shaking Calumon." Don't worry their just asleep…" and once again a dark blue light shot out and engulfed the children in light. They were inside the ball with the other children. They all looked for ways to get out but failed. So instead they watched to see what happened next.

" Now the ones I have been waiting for…. Let's start with the 4th strongest and the 3rd. The child of fate, Willis and the child of kindness, Ken." Finished Rendamon.

Both the boys walked down from the stands, they could hear the cries of the other chosen children and their parents. But they had to ignore them; he still had that little kid in his hands. With a wave of his hand Wormon, Lopmon and Terriermon appeared before them, the children went to move to grab them but they both felt a searing pain. They clutched their heads, it felt as if their heads were bursting open. The next thing that happened confused everyone. They were seeing memories in their head. That were not their own. First were Willis. His parents splitting up, creating the virus, watching the battle online, Lopmon dying. Then there were Ken's: Sam dying, the dark ocean, being the digimon emperor, the seed embedding into his neck, watching Wormon die. After everyone watched these memories in their heads Ken and Willis were swallowed up by the ball along with their digimon. The digimon looked up at the stands.

" See why I'm doing this yet? Let's say I like to feed on pain and misery and their memories were just delicious, pure misery and pain."

" Now the second strongest, Tk the child of Hope. And the first Kari, the child of light." It all made sense now. Tk, Ken, Willis and Kari had always been the most in touch with their crests, especially Kari. Tk and Kari walked down from the stands, knowing what was coming. Rendamon waved his hand and the digimon appeared at the feet of the two children.

"Now let the feast begin…"

First it was Tk's memories. His parents splitting up, Angemon dying, Kari very ill, Ken trying to put a dark spiral on patamon, punching Ken in the face and Matt turning into a key ring. Then he attacked Kari's memories; Kari and Tie watching metal Greymon fight, Tie leaving for the digiworld, trapped in the dark ocean, Wizardmon dying and Myotismon attacking the town.

"Yummy but there's one more memory I've found that both of you share…" everyone was watching.

Tie and Matt were standing in front of one of the dark masters with their digimon. A blanket was thrown over them and they became key chains. The remainder digidestines ran towards the castle to hide. One by one they were all turned into key chains except for Sora, Tk, Kari, Patamon, Biyomon and Gomomon. Sora took Tk by the shoulders.

"Tk take Kari and run. Me and Biyomon will hold him off for as long as we can, Tk you need to protect Kari you promise?"

"I promise" Tk grabbed Kari's arm and ran. They ran to a balcony.

" Were trapped Tk!"

"Oh no! wait look a basket!" said Tk

"Was that here before?"

"Never mind open it!" the two children ran over to the basket and opened it. A long rope came out that was heading towards the sky. They looked at each other.

"Do we really have to climb that?" asked Kari.

They heard a voice calling down the corridor.

"Kari you go first." They began to climb. They go to a certain height when Kari stopped climbing.

"Tk, I'm scared."

Tk was crying small silent tears. He was scared, but he couldn't show Kari. He wiped his eyes.

" It's okay Kari, just keep climbing."

"Yeah Kari quickly he's getting closer." Said Patamon

Kari began climbing when she heard Tk cry out. She turned around to see that the dark master had a hold of Tk's leg. The digimon laughed and began to taunt them.

"Angemon digivolve!" shouted Tk. The two digimon battled but Angemon was out-powered.

"Angemon!" Kari and Tk shouted.

The dark master grabbed Tk's leg again and tried to pull him he almost succeeded but Kari grabbed Tk's arm.

"Kari keep on climbing, save yourself!"

"No I won't let you go Tk!"

"Looks like you two are falling for each other!" Said the dark master before cutting the rope, Kari and Tk fell down, down, down.

The memory faded away, then engulfing the two remainder children in a ball of light.

* * *

Sorry is it too long? But if a get at least ONE review I'll write the next chapter ;) Please review :DD

I do not own Digimon!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, this is a Digimon fan fiction. It is a cross-over of 02, tamers and frontier only some characters may be used in this story. I also use the English dub names.

Kari (13) Tk (13)

Ken (13) Willis (13)

Takuya (14) Zoey (14)

Kouji (14) Kouichi (14)

Takato (13) Rika (13)

Henry (13) Jeri (13)

It's my fan fiction so I just said they were this age. Sorry if that sounded cocky. Second -HOOOO. I know how I hate waiting for people to get the other chapters online so I I'll add them as soon as possible! Also Thank u " . . "FOR MY AWESOME FIRST REVIEW AND FAV! And thank you to Random girl and the other random girl (are you the same person?) who also reviewed, by the way your English is very good. Now on with le story.

* * *

Chapter 2 Lost or found?

Rendamon now had all the digi-destined at his mercy. If he wanted too he could have just killed them right there and then. But Rendamon liked to play with his food. He looked at the children and their digimon in the ball, smirking, he raised his hand and put all of them to sleep. Their classmates shouted and their parent's sobs were heard above the noise. Rendamon put down the small child, the child immediately ran back to his seat. The digimon stared at the pitiful crowd.

"Would you like to watch your children play the game?" He said to them.

No-one answered, no-one dared. He just smiled again at them, but this smile did not make the feel better, it made them feel worse. Rendamon took the ball of light containing the digi-destined and went back through the portal. But before he had done that a projection had been shown in front of everyone, showing what the children were doing…

* * *

Kouji was the first to wake up. He was lying on the ground in a forest? maybe? He looked around. There was a girl lying next to him, the girl had short brown hair and a camera round her neck. Wasn't this that girl Kari? The one that digimon had called "The strongest"? He looked around again and saw that there were a lot of kids here. Finally he saw his twin lying a few feet away, quickly, he got up and ran over to him.

"Kouichi, hey wake up!" he shook his brother, and the black-haired boy finally opened his eyes.

"Huh, Kouji? Where are we?"

"No idea… The digital world maybe?"

"Maybe… shouldn't we to wake up the other kids? and find Takuya and Zoey?"

just after he spoke, they both heard someone stir. They looked around and saw that a boy wearing green had woken up. They both went over to him.

"Hey are you okay?" said Kouichi quietly. He hadn't realized who it was till the boy sat up. This was the kid that Rendamon had called Tk. He was apparently the 2nd strongest of the bunch.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine thanks. Are we in the digi-world?"

"We think so…" said the twins in together.

" Maybe we should try and wake up the others…"

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" The three had turned their heads to see an orange blob come flying towards them and hit Tk straight in the face.

"Patamon? what are you doing?" said Tk lifting Patamon off his face.

"Oh Tk. I'm so glad I found you! I'm with all these other digimon and their all asleep. There's Wormon and Gatomon and Lopmon and Terriermon and loads of other digimon I haven't seen before!"

"Calm down Patamon…." The two twins looked at this happy reunion. But fully astounded. This boy and this digimon both had a great connection. So they couldn't transform into digimon?

"Uhhhhhh…" said Kouji.

"Oh sorry, this is my partner Patamon and I'm Tk. Who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Kouji and this is my twin Kouichi."

"Well nice to meet both of you. Who are your partners?"

"Well ummm. We turn into digimon if that's any help…" said Kouichi.

"WOAH. So you're the legendary warriors!?" shouted Patamon.

"Um yeah."

"Whoa, awesome must be cool to turn into a digimon." said Tk.

"We should wake the others."

They all went around waking up every digimon and human in sight. When everyone had woken up, they all sat in a small ring on the floor and introduced themselves.

* * *

"Sort of. We really only have one digimon so, I'm not sure how we got that name." said Takato.

"You got that name. Cause your special." Said Guilmon.

"And all of you guys turn into digimon and don't have digimon partners?" Rika said to Takuya.

"Yeah, we have the spirit of a digimon inside of us. I think that's the easiest way to say it."

" Umm there's something I've been wanting to ask..." Said Kouji quietly. Everyone turned to look at him.

" You know when that Rendamon dude, well when he was calling us down to the stairs he said you four..." Pointing to the Chosen Children. "Were the strongest and he managed to get into your memories..."

Everyone was now looking at the Chosen children. The small silence was broken when Guilmon spoke.

" Can I have some bread Takatomon?" Everyone looked at the dinosaur digimon and burst out laughing.

"Sorry I don't have any bread Guilmon." Blushed Takato.

" I think we should get moving... We don't want to stay here too long in case that scary digimon comes back." Stated Jeri holding Calumon tightly in her arms. Everyone in the group agreed and began to walk. They had been walking a while, when Kouji ran to where Kari was and tapped her on the shoulder.

" Your Kari aren't you?"

" Yes I am."

" Well, when before that messed up digimon transported us here we were shown a memory." Everyone had begun to listen to the conversation.

"Was that how young you were when you got transported here?"

Yeah. But Tk was here longer before I was, you see there were some complications..."

"But you were younger than Tk, Kari. Only by a few months but you were still younger." Said Gatomon.

" I don't think I would have survived..." Said Zoey.

* * *

"I'm getting bored..." Rendamon declared to himself.

" Some of the children here have never experienced true PAIN" he stated, again speaking to himself.

He watched the children in a crystal ball. Maybe I should help them,he thought.

* * *

The digi-destines were still walking in this forest. Well isn't this fantastic? They couldn't find a way out of this stupid forest, and they had no food. The began to walk slower and slower, when

" HEY, look there's a mansion." Shouted Takato. Everyone snapped their heads to the front, where they saw a mansion. Ken's eyes narrowed as he stared at the mansion, this seems too... easy.

" FOOOOOD" Shouted Terriermon.

The children began to walk towards it, all except for Tk.

"I don't think we should go in." Everyone turned around to face Tk.

"Why not Tk?" asked Ken and Kari.

"When we first came to the digital world we found a mansion just like this, it was a trap and we were all sent to different parts of the digital world. Rendamon said we were playing a game. What if he plans to do something like that?"

Everyone looked at Tk. Sympathetically?

"I never thought about that. I think your right." Rika said. A couple of others nodded. Takuya did not look so pleased.

"I think we should go in. If he tries to do that we'll kick his evil-butt." He said quite enthusiastically. Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot.

"If he surprises us that would be quite impossible." Spoke Henry.

"Well I'm the leader and I MAKE the decisions..." He broke off.

"Who made you the leader?" asked Willis.

"I am the oldest..."

"Look what you've done you idiot." Kouji said. They all began to argue, all except for Ken, who was thinking hard.

"Everyone calm down, look I think Tk is right that we shouldn't go into the mansion but we can check it out..." everyone looked at Ken in puzzlement.

"Ken, that made no sense." Spoke Wormon.

"If this is a game... We should play by the rules, he wants us to go into the house we should but we don't have to stay for long."

"I guess that makes sense." Said Henry.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Takato shouted.

"Momenti, no need to rush." Terriermon said. They continued to walk towards the house. No-one really noticed, that the closer they got to the house, the slower, paler and more sickly looking Kouji and Kari got. It wasn't long before Kari collapsed to the floor coughing and Kouji was almost sick on Takuya's shoulder.

"Kari, Kouji what's wrong?" asked Gatomon. The others began to panic, gathering round the pair.

"I've been feeling... sick,since we started walking towards... the house." Said Kouji, looking as if he was going to faint.

"Same here..." Spoke Kari before fainting. Tk dashed over to Kari and picked her up in his arms and started ,once again, walking to the mansion. Everyone looked at him in astonishment and confusion.

"Tk are you alright?" Ken asked. Looking very worried.

"Of course... Last time this happened. We found a house and we found medicine there. So I'm guessing we can heal Kouji and Kari if we get there quick."

"This has happened before?" Asked Kouichi.

"To Kari it has, not sure if it has to Kouji." And once again Tk continued to walk. Kouichi helped up his twin and they walked to the house. The four leading the way to the house were silent. But the rest held a conversation of the same topic.

"Ken you know Tk best... does he always act so creepy?" asked Henry.

"No he doesn't. He's just worried, him and Kari have a strong friendship. He will stop at nothing to keep her safe as she would do for him."

"They should be going out..." Takato said.

"Not really, it would probably work if they went out but as we all saw in the last memory he said he was going to protect Kari and that's what he's doing." Said Renamon.

"Zoey, this sounds weird but are they two twins?" asked Takato.

"You just realized?"

"Why do you think Kari and Kouji are the only ones ill?" asked Willis.

"They don't have anything in common really" said Takuya.

"WRONG." Said Calumon. Everyone looked at the little digimon in Jeri's arms.

" Don't you remember? Warrior of light, child of light. L.I.G.H.T" Calumon spoke. Everyone realized it now and Ken blushed slightly, a tad annoyed he hadn't figured it out.

" Wait doesn't that mean we should be walking away from the house?"

"Who said it was coming from the house?" asked Tk. They now just realized that Tk and the others in front could probably hear them.

"You're absolutely right child of hope. The second strongest."

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit slow at first but I hope you liked it ;). If you didn't guess there's going to be a fight scene next so as soon as i get round to writing it :D please keep reviewing and following the story. Also if you have any ideas or something that would sound good in the story! If you haven't noticed I ship Takari and some other pairings but the lovey dovey stuff comes later.

Edit- 29/5/13


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks for the follows and reviews APPRECIATED! BTW the answer to the reviewer who was on about Davis, I wanted for the chosen children to have their chance to shine. Kari, Tk, Willis and Ken's story lines could have been adapted a bit so… also Davis was one of the main protagonists in the series so Meh. ANYWAYS sorry for the late update I've just gone back to school and had a butt load of tests so I haven't had the chance to write SORRY but I swear I shall finish this story!

* * *

Chapter 3 The Guardians time to shine!

Everyone looked around wildly, trying to see where the voice had come from. Silly children. They should have looked up. The clouds instantly fell dark and began to move apart, and there, Rendamon descended from the clouds.

"Ready to play the game!?" before anyone could reply, not that they wanted to, the evil digimon opened his scaly arms wide and digimon appeared from his hands.

"STARMON?"

"Who's that guy next to him?" shouted Rika. A black dragon like digimon stood before them next to Starmon.

"DUNNO. JUST LET US HANDEL THESE GUYS!" Shouted Zoey.

Execute

Execute

Execute

Spirit EVOULITION

Some of the other digidestines gawped on seeing the transformations. Where there had once stood humans was now 3 digimon.

Agunimon, Kazemon and Loweemon stood before them Kouji was too weak to fight,

Loweemon attacked Starmon 'Shadow Lance', Starmon was knocked out in a single swipe much to the others surprise.

"The weak ones are always the first to go, he was no use to me but Kondamon he's a whole different story. A digimon of my own design." A flash of anger appeared on Ken and Tk's faces but then it disappeared quickly. Agunimon used 'corona blaster' and Kazemon used 'tempest twist' hopefully her wind and Takuya's fire would merge and make the attack more powerful.

But Kondamon brushed the attacks away like they were mere annoying flies in his way. Now they were worried. Kondamon let out a deafening roar, which caused the digi-destines to cover their ears. While they were distracted, the dragon-like digimon yelled

"Fire Pistols!"

Good thing everyone regained their senses in time to quickly move out the way.

"We don't have much time!" shouted Kazemon.

"Kouji and Kari are getting weaker! Come on guys finish this!" shouted Takato.

Dammit, thought Agunimon. He uses fire I'm no use here.

"Kouichi you're the only one who can defeat him!" screamed Kazemon.

Her wind magic would just make his fire more powerful; she wished Tommy was here. He could defeat this guy no problem. Kouichi nodded in agreement to the others, he had a plan but… if this didn't work they'd all be toast.

"Guys, listen to what I have to say" the other two nodded quickly.

"Agunimon, you strike first, you'll cause a distraction. Kazemon,you protect the others. I'll attack from behind and hopefully finish this guy off."

The others nodded. Kazemon headed in front of the other digi-destines while Agunimon went to attack Kondamon again.

"Corona Blaster!" Kondamon once again went to brush away the attacks. But he was too late as Loweemon appeared behind his and struck his with 'shadow lance' he then struck again and Agunimon delivered the final blow.

" Oh Warriors you had more trouble with that one than I thought. Oh well. I know what your attacks are now and as I said before. The weakest are the first to go."

Before anyone could strike Rendamon he disappeared back into the clouds. The trio de-digivolved back into humans.

"WHAT ARE YOU SCARED?! COME BACK DOWN AND FIGHT US!" shouted Takuya.

"SHUT UP TAKUYA! You know we wouldn't be able to take him at the minute! Two of our teammembers are down and we don't know what kind of attacks he used!" screamed Zoey. Rika walked over to Zoey and put her hand on her shoulder, pulling the girl away from the arguement. Rika usually didn't do this but she could see Zoey was very stressed.

"She's right Takuya, our main concern is getting to that dammed mansion quickly." Said Kouji. Kari began to stir in Tk's arms.

"Kari?" everyone turned to see the girl standing on her feet.

"What happened?" asked Kari.

"You and Kouji sort of went ill." Said Willis confusing himself, somehow.

"So are we on our way to that mansion" they turned to see Kouji was standing on his feet now too with Kouichi supporting him.

"Are you guys okay now?"

"I think we can walk again but whatever this is… it's still there." Spoke Kouji.

"If we're going we better hurry we may get attacked if we linger here too long." Spoke Henry. They just started walking again, when Kari stopped them all.

"what is it?" asked Tk.

"Tk did you forget them Gatomon and Patamon can fly?" asked Kari. Gatomon looked at Kari.

"Kari are you asking me and Patamon to digivolve?"

"Only if you're feeling up to it." Said Kari patting Gatomon's head and smiling the smile only Kari could pull off.

"Kari this could weaken you even more than you already are." Spoke Ken.

"I'm feeling up to it, I just hope Gatomon is too."

"You up to it Patamon?"

"SURE TK LETS DIGIVOLVE!" The Warriors watched in amazement as they saw Tk and Kari glow pink and green as their digimon digivolved. Kari and Tk looked at their digimon in pride once they had digi-volved. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. Ken also told Wormon to digivolve too. Now they had three flying digimon. They split into three groups.

Group 1: Kari, Rika, Jeri and Zoey.

Group 2: Tk, Takuya, Takato and Willis.

Group 3: Ken, Kouji, Kouichi and Henry.

Before they knew it they were flying towards the mansion. Not knowing that Rendamon wasn't the only evil digimon helping them 'play' the game.

* * *

Righty first sorry if you didn't like the fight scene. I forgot all of the Warriors moves so I had to use the ones I could remember. Next if you hadn't guessed SOMETHING TERRIBLY BAD IS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE MANSION! Also a death is coming soon. I have decided on that. There may be more than 1 death too! Also if you have and evil bad guy digimon you would like to appear in the story than write in a review! If it is a good bad guy (you know what I mean) then I will use it in my story and will write that you created it so help is appreciated! Ciao for now.

edited- 29/5/13


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I want you guys to know that this story is going to go quite dark. I mean in like blood and death but there won't be too much. Please review and I have started writing another Digimon fiction about the daughter of Kari and Tk but it's going to be happy and really sad… like clannad. Okay on with le story

* * *

Chapter 4 Goodbye Fate

Before they knew it, they had flown all the way to the mansion and were now standing in front of the wooden, double doors.

"Ready?" asked Rika. The group nodded and all together they opened the doors. It was very grand inside, just as they expected. The floor was black and white tiles that made the floor seem like a chessboard, and the walls were a mixture of lemon and an eggshell colour. Expensive looking paintings hung on the walls and small tables and sofas were dotted about here and there.

"Should we split up?" asked Zoey.

"Are you stupid?" asked Willis, Zoey turned slightly and glared at Willis.

"Splitting up when an evil digimon is trying to kill us is just plain stupid." Said Rika, as though she was speaking to a little kid. Zoey was taken aback, why was everyone snapping at her? it took her a few moments to realize that everyone was scared and anxious.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked Takuya.

"Let's see if we can find the kitchen. I AM STARVED!" shouted Calumon.

All the tamers face-palmed while everyone else laughed, though everyone by the way they laughed that they were just trying to feel better.

"Kitchen I guess." Said Tk, smiling for the first time since they stepped foot in the digi-world.

"Which way then?"

"THAT WAY…" shouted Patamon, indicating to the little door on the far right. Everyone looked up at the little winged digimon quizzingly.

"I can smell food…."said Patamon a bit embarrassed.

"I SMELL BREAD!" Guilmon shouted and ran to the doors.

"WAIT WAIT WAAAAAAAAAAAAITTTTT" but their cries were unheard as the digimon ran towards the doors, all except for Gatomon and Renamon.

"Their such idiots." Said the two female digimon in unison, making everyone laugh. They all went into the kitchen. On the table was a great feast. Or was now half a great feast as the digimon had already eaten almost half of it.

"DON'T EAT SO MUCH!" shouted Henry.

"It could be poisoned!" shouted Kouichi.

"WELL WERE NOT DEAD YET." Said Patamon, with his mouth full. The children and female digimon sighed. They sat at the table and ate anyway.

"Well I think we should explore this place." Said Takato.

"We can't stay long remember?" said Ken.

"We won't be here too long." Said Takuya.

"But it could be a trap." Said Tk. Memories came flooding back.

The rest of the group disagreed with the chosen children as they were all in favor of leaving. The ended up exploring the house, the chosen children stayed not wanting to get separated. They found many rooms, dining room, music room, master bedrooms and a study. But it was when they entered the library, Kari knew one of them was not going to leave alive.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" shouted Kari alarming the others.

"what why?" asked Henry taken aback. Then the doors behind them slammed shut and they heard the click of the locks. Tk, Ken, Takato and Takuya ran to the doors and tried to open them.

"THEY WON'T BUDGE."

A yellow gas filled the room.

Shit.

* * *

The children woke up on the cold, tiled floor with a glass or plastic box over them. They all awoke at the same time. One foot,of each child's foot, was chained to the floor.

"Finally awake." Rendamon called from the outside of the box.

"WHERE ARE OUR DIGIMON?!"

"LET US OUT OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Rendamon just chuckled.

"Listen to what I'm going to say. Your digimon are perfectly safe first of all. Second, each one of you has a foot chained to the floor. Soon this room will start filling with water. You have two options: All die together or one of you sacrifices yourself to ensure that the others will get out of the room."

The children were shocked to hear this and not one of them said a word. After a few moments the box began to fill with water.

"Crap."

"HELP US"

"PLEASE LET US OUT!" and many more shouts were heard.

Finally these children were experiencing PURE terror.

"I'LL DO IT, LET THE REST GO AND I'LL STAY BEHIND."

"Willis, no"

"NO WILLIS."

"Willis you can't!"

"Have you made your choice fate?"

"yes" said Willis. The water was up to their waists now.

"No Willis!" shouted the chosen children. Tears in all of their eyes.

"Don't worry guys. I'm doing this because you guys were my first ever friends I'm happy to die for you."

"Please WILLIS don't die!STOP PLEASE." shouted Kari. The blonde gave a sad smile to the girl.

"Goodbye Kari, Ken and Tk." A small hole opened up in the box, sucking the children into it. The chains broke and the children were swooped out of the box… all except Willis.

The children pulled themselves off the floor. Rendamon was gone and they were standing on the outside of the box. They could see Willis inside. The chosen children immediately began to bang on the box in a desperate attempt to break it. To save their friend.

"Willis come on don't die!" shouted Tk

"Wills…" was all Kari could choke from the tears.

Ken didn't say anything, he just kept hitting the box furiously. The Tamers and Warriors watched this sad event with tears in their eyes themselves. Finally, Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya stepped forward to restrain the Chosen. The box wasn't going to break. They were doing more damage to themselves. Kouji grabbed Kari's arms and pulled her away from the box, as Kouichi did for Tk and Takuya for Ken.

"NO LET GO WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT" cried Kari.

"Let me go." Said Tk trying to break free of the older boy's grip. After a few moments they were silent as they watched the water fill and Willis lifeless body float to the top of the water, as the chain had snapped.

"Not again…" was all they heard the chosen children whisper.

"Not another friend." Images flooded the chosen children's minds. Sam's death. Angemon's death. Wizardmon's 's death. And now Willis.

* * *

I know this chapter was short but I have been having some MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. Now Willis dead D; I didn't want to kill him but it was just his character to do it. SPOILER: The chosen children have a mental break down, seeing to many people or digimon die because of this stinking digiworld and a secret is told… that might make the kids all hate one another.

Edited- 29/5/13


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys ITS CHRISTMAS IN THREE DAYS! YIPPIE! To those who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays or happy Hanukkah Now I have a request to ask you. There is another death coming soon and I am giving you the chance to choose who will die next choose one of the following:

Rika Jeri Henry Zoey Kouji. I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL I GET AT LEAST 3 VOTES ON WHO WILL DIE NEXT. I SWEAR. ITS ONLY A FEW CLICKS AWAY! I can't choose who to die so you have too! Just to say don't hate me for the deaths it's part of the story line. Now on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 5 Moving on

Ken, Kari and Tk looked at the body again. The other children had seen their memories before. Could they cope? They all had also liked Willis, he was funny and kind, and now he had risked his life for them. It was a few minutes after the death of Willis and Ken had walked out the room. Tk and Kari just continued to stare. Kouji and Kouichi didn't loosen their grip but decided it would be best to get the girl and boy away from the lifeless body of Willis. The twins gently steered the boy and girl out the room with the others following behind.

Jeri was wiping tears from her face as was Zoey, they didn't know Willis well and were very upset by his death but what made them cry was watching the other chosen ones trying to get Willis out of the box after he was dead. They all knew the chosen children had a harder time in the digital world than they did. They had to watch friends and even family die because of this world.

It was about an hour after and they had found their digimon unconscious in the hallway. They were all there except for Willis's digimon but they suspected that they had died when Willis had. The other digimon stated that they just began to turn white and sparkle before finally disappearing. When all the digimon had regained conscious, they walked out the mansion.

* * *

Once out side, they walked around and straight past the house. They all had no idea where they were going, but no-one dared stop the chosen children to try and talk to them. It was almost night fall, and the group had finally walked into a clearing.

"Let's stop here." Said Ken. Most looking at him in shock for him speaking and for, well, making them stop.

"It's nearly nightfall and we need rest." Said Henry. Everyone agreed and they set up camp. No one spoke. They were a bit surprised when Kari kneeled down on the floor and put her hands together, sort of how someone would pray. TK, Ken, Patamon, Gatomon and Wormon did the same.

"Guys what are you doing?" asked Takato.

"After a death of a friend we do this, just to wish them luck in the afterlife." Replied Kari, Her and the others got off the floor and sat on the logs that Renamon had found. They had made a small fire and had decided who was taking watch first.

Takuya

Zoey

Tk

Kari

Ken would finish up.

The others settled down either on the ground with leaves to cushion them, in trees as some digimon did or on the logs. They all took their turns watching each taking an hour and a half on watch.

* * *

Ken Pov

Ken woke up. It was around his time to take watch so he walked over to Kari who was sitting in a tree staring blankly into the starry sky.

"Kari. It's my turn to take over."

The brunette did not reply.

"Kari are you okay?"

"Do you think he's up there?" asked Kari with a hand pointing to the stars. Ken climbed up into the tree and sat next to Kari on the branch. It was then he realized Tk was also there.

"Do you think he's in a better place?" she asked again.

"Yes. Willis was a good person. He'll be watching over us I promise." Said Ken.

"Protecting us even in death. Just like Wizardmon. " Said Tk, sadness was audible in his voice.

Ken looked at Kari. They had been through a lot together and had become quite close to the girl. He didn't love her like Tk did, he loved her as a sister. They had both been through the same hell and Ken could relate with the girl. Tk was like a younger brother in some ways, he was smart, funny and always offering help to anyone. Tk was one of the ones who helped him realize he wasn't evil and that he was being used. There was a silence before Kari spoke again, her voice breaking.

"Why is it always us?" she managed to choke through sobs.

"I wouldn't wish our pain on anyone else. But why Willis?" she said her head resting on Ken's shoulder. Tk looked at the other two,before looking straight up at the stars.

"Because he's Willis, Kari. If he was here right now he would say he'd do it again to protect us. We were some of his first friends." Spoke Tk.

"He'd probably do it a thousand times over to protect us." Said Ken.

"Why weren't we able to protect him?" said Kari.

Kari's head was still on Ken's shoulder. His own eyes were leaking with tears as were Tk's. He soothed Kari by putting his hand on her head and stroking it until the sobs were gone and Kari had fallen asleep. Tk had stayed awake. At one moment they both looked at each other and nodded. They needed to protect Kari no matter what.

The girl was close to breaking. She had been through the worst out of both of them. Always having the dark ocean trying to take her, Wizardmon's death, her own death when she was younger. And many other things. The kindness in her heart was going to end up breaking her. The light in her heart was going to be her downfall. Ken let her sleep until the sun had arrived, and now it was time to wake up everyone else and move on. Moving on. To try and get out the digi-world, and trying to move on from the death of Willis.

* * *

The spoiler I was telling you about the secret one is in the next chapter which shall be after Christmas or when you tell me who is to die! Also if you would like a different character to die later on in chapters to come you can also review saying that or send a PM! CAST YOUR VOTES AS FOR WHO TO DIE NEXT! Also I know this chapter was short again but that is because I wanted a dramatic and sad ending for it. CIAO GUYS!


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys I'm back happy late new year! This chapter has a bit of horror, sadness and mystery.

I asked my friends who read my story and they casted their votes to who should die.

**I have to say sorry to Kary.**

**So SORRY**

**Chibi xx**

Chapter 6 The tree

Kari, Tk and Ken went and woke up the other digi-destines and their digimon. It wasn't long later and when they all began to walk out of the clearing; with Takuya leading the way.

"Do you think he's watching us?" Jeri spoke up.

"Maybe, or maybe he's just good at guessing." Suggested Takato.

"I think he's watching us." Said Ken.

"It would explain how he knew that we were hungry and looking for food." Ken stated.

"Even I could have guess that if I was Rendamon." Said Takuya.

"But, if you noticed he had all our favourite food in the dining room. And most of the rooms were accommodated to what we wanted…" said Ken. THAT shut Takuya up.

They continued walking to god knows where in silence.

"Guys… I was wondering" said Henry. They gave him a look that was screaming continue.

"Kari, how did you know what was going to happen back there?" he asked turning his gaze upon Kari. The group turned to look at her, some confused some questioning.

"If you referring to what happened in the mansion… I'm not sure. I just had a feeling that someone wasn't going to be leaving that mansion with us." Said Kari staring at her feet, under the uncomfortable stares from the members.

"You know I felt like that too." Stated the twins in unison . Everyone now looked at them.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Rika with an accusing tone, lined in every word she spoke.

"Well I thought I was just ill again…"  
"I thought I was imaging it."

This time Tk spoke up.

"Hey Patamon and… others… Did you guys not feel anything bad about the house before we entered? I mean in the past you guys have." He said looking at Patamon and occasionally looking at the other digimon.

"No Tk. I think our senses our a bit messed up in this world…" said Patamon looking a bit ashamed.

"Momenti, they'll return soon I hope and if they don't. Were all as good as dead." (guess who)

"NOT, a good choice of words Terriermon. THINK before you speak." Said Henry bopping his digimon on the head. A small squabble started between Terriermon and Henry.

"I think I know why…" said Renamon.

"Huh?" said everyone looking at Renamon.

"The reason why Kouji, Kouichi and Kari knew something bad was going to happen."

"Care to elaborate?" asked an annoyed for no particular reason Zoey.

"All three of them have a something to do with light and dark. Two with light, one with dark. Light and dark balance out the world so if something bad was to happen the balance would change slightly which would give the three a good or bad feeling." Said Ken. Renamon nodded and smiled approvingly at Ken.

They would have continued if they hadn't realized the yellow gas was back.

"What.. HOW?!"

* * *

The children awoke, where were they? From their surroundings they were in a dark room, and were all currently lying on the floor of the room. They guessed their digimon weren't in the room. As they began to sit up, lights appeared from nowhere and light the room.

What they saw almost made them sick.

The room was covered with holes in the walls and ceiling, but was made them feel sick was the blood. It was everywhere. And they were pretty sure that some _flesh_ was hanging from the spikes. Then it occurred to them.

They weren't the only digi-destines in the world.

As realization dawned upon the children, Zoey, Jeri and Kari began to cry softly. Just how many digi-destines had died in this room? And what was going to happen to them?

Next thing they knew, small spikes began to appear from the walls, they were slowly emerging and the digi-destines knew, they were going to be crushed. Rendamon hadn't made an appearance yet, so they guessed there was a way out or maybe there wasn't….

They frantically began racing round the room trying to find a button, or a switch, a pull-rope… SOMETHING! ANYTHING TO GET THEM OUT!

"FOUND IT" screamed Zoey, she had found a small red button, in the corner of the room. It was a good place to hide it. With the spikes slowly emerging from the wall, the button would soon be impossible to reach.

Zoey pressed the button and almost instantly the spikes stopped moving. They slowly, very slowly, began retreating back into the wall. They all let out a sigh, and some wiped the sweat of their foreheads, while Jeri wiped the tears from her eyes.

Suddenly, the floor opened up and swallowed the children.

* * *

The children once again woke up. Seriously this was getting old in their opinion. Their digimon were lying next to them. They were all alive, but now a thought crossed a certain brunette's mind.

"If there was a way out of that trap. Do you think their might have been a way out of the first one?" whispered Kari in a small voice. They all turned to the brunette and began to ponder.

"It's… likely… But we didn't know at the time…" said Kouichi.

"Does that mean Willis died for nothing?" asked Kari.

"No… He died protecting us. We didn't know that there might be a way to get out…" finished Rika.

The children all looked at the floor and their digimon looked up, worryingly, at them.

"We should get moving." Stated Takuya calmly. Most nodded their head in agreement and the group followed Takuya through the forest.

They weren't exactly sure how long they had been walking, because next thing they knew it was night time. It was also stormy.

Thunder clapped loudly, making few jump each time it clapped. Lightening shone bright like beacons in the sky, while oceans upon oceans fell upon the digi-destined.

The drenched children walked as quickly as they could through the forest, occasionally slipping and stumbling.

That's when it happened. Lighting struck a tree, right in the children's paths. It began to

Fall

Fall

Fall

"ZOEY MOVE!" their shouts echoed off the trees, but it fell upon deaf ears. For Zoey could no longer hear. Zoey wouldn't be able to do much of anything, anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys!~ Here's the next chapter! If there's any mistakes, i'll correct them later on! I won't update again til I get another review!

* * *

Chapter 7, Traitor

Everyone was frozen in horror, no one moved at all. They just stood there, staring at the tree. The rain pelting off their bodies. Blood and water began to mix together and made a small puddle which grew and grew, til it began to reach the children's feet.

Takuya couldn't take it anymore and ran to the tree.

"Takuya….What?" asked Kouji quietly.

"She's still there, we need to get her out." Takuya said, gripping different bits of the tree and trying to lift it.

"Takuya… she's dead…."

"NO! NO, She isn't…. she won't leave." Again he tried to lift the tree, getting covered in the girl's blood as it pooled out under the tree. Ken walked forward slowly and gripped Takuya's shoulder.

"Takuya… she's gone."

"No…no…NO! I never got to tell her…. I NEVER GOT TO TELL HER!" Takuya began scratching the tree violently, Ken stood directly behind Takuya and hit a pressure point on the boy's neck. Quickly, Kouji ran forward and helped Ken catch the boy before he fell to the ground…And into the girl's blood.

After that, Kouji carried Takuya on his back. They didn't walk for very long, and they found a small place to rest,a small clearing. They were too tired to walk any further and too traumatized to do anything else.

* * *

"I can't believe…. Zoey's gone." Said Kouji quietly, as he and Ken laid Takuya on top of some overly large leaves on the floor.

"First Willis... Now Zoey." Said TK, quietly.

"That's two of us gone now" stated Henry, hugging Terriermon close to him. Jeri sat there, wiping her tears. She had liked Zoey, a lot. She was really nice and Jeri was sure the two could have been good friends if… she had lived longer.

She began to sob as she pulled Calumon closer to her chest. She then felt someone put an arm round her shoulders, and looked up to see Kari smiling at her sadly. Kari sat there for a few moments, whispering comforting things into her ear. It did make Jeri feel a little better. It was a long time before anyone spoke.

"It was all for nothing." said Kouichi.

"We...escaped the room. And one of us still died." said Henry. Not attempting to hide his tears. In fact none of them were, they were all openly crying,except for Kari...

"Were all gonna die... Aren't we?" said Jeri in a small voice.

They all turned to look at her, they tried to say some comforting words like 'don't be silly, we're gonna get outta this just fine!' 'Course we're gonna get out!" "don't be silly Jeri!" But no one could say any such words. As they didn't believe it themselves.

They knew that they had no chance of getting out alive, maybe one of them would... but even that chance was slim.

"I'm not gonna lie. There's a small chance of us getting out alive."

Everyone turned towards Kari, eager to hear any comforting words.

"But it doesn't mean we should just give up, where ever there's darkness... there's light. No matter how small it may be, there will always be light. We just need... to find it."

"There's always darkness before the dawn, light and hope will always remain." She said again, confidently.

"yeah… Yeah you're right!" said Takato. "We shouldn't give up just yet! I don't know about you guys, but I'll fight til I die!"

They all stared at Takato, and despite the situation, let small smiles grace their lips. Suddenly, Takuya stood up from his spot on the floor (where he had been unconscious). As soon as he stood, everyone thought he was either gonna go crazy again or shout at all of them. But instead, he held his arm out in front of the others.

"We get out together… or not at all." He said, his voice low and barely audible. The others looked at each other nervously, and, one by one, they all placed their hands on top of each other's.

"together" they all said. An awkward silence followed this statement, and it was broke by Kouichi.

"Hey… Kari, Ken, Tk…. Can we do that thing you did for Willis… for Willis and Zoey?" The trio looked slightly shocked but nodded all the same. It took a few minutes for them to gather the smooth rocks of all different sizes, and they placed them on the floor in the middle of the clearing. One on top of the other. The trio got on their knees , despite the ground being muddy, and placed their hands together in a silent prayer. The others followed example, even the digimon.

_We will get out alive, I promise. _Thought Kari to herself. For some reason though, Kouji and Kari shivered though it wasn't cold. Even after the prayer had finished, they couldn't shake off this bad feeling. But they said nothing to the others. But one of the group, sat their with a smirk on their face.

One of them had fallen into darkness.

One of them... had turned traitor.


End file.
